The legend of ZeldaOcarina of time
by Angel's Blood
Summary: Based on OoT. I simply changed the story a little and added a new character. It's my first fic so plz R
1. Saria's secret and Link's nightmare

**Disclaimer: I dun own any of Zelda character.**

**A/N:so here's my first chapter hope you'll all like it**

She was walking down the street. Then suddenly, in the middle of the street right in front of her a strange portal slowly appeared. She did not know what was happening. Kate approached it carefully. She felt strange when she was near that portal. Like if she always knew what it was though she didn't. Suddenly, Kate heard whispers.

"come closer…"someone whispered

Kate did not know why but she walked towards the blue portal. She entered the portal. Nothing happened. Then suddenly Kate could not move anymore. Her feet left the ground and a few seconds later she disappeared.

She landed softly onto the ground. She was now in a deep forest and did not knew where she was. The portal was gone. Kate slowly looked around to see if she knew where she was. Something was walking in her direction. The thing was holding a wooden flute. It stopped and stared at Kate. Kate noticed that the thing had no face. It only had two small red eyes. The thing began to play music with his flute. Then suddenly it shot something at Kate. Kate barely had time to dodge it. The thing shot some more but Kate kept on dodging. Just as she dodged a few more darts, one got her on her left shoulder. She felt a slight pain but she did not worry about it. First she had to get rid of that thing. So she grabbed a long branch and began running towards the strange thing. She dodged a few darts again and slammed the branch on the thing's head. It wobbled a little before collapsing on the ground. Suddenly darts were shoot from everywhere. There was more of those things in these woods. So she just ran as fast as she could. Then she came out of the woods. The things had stop purchasing her. She was now at the edge of a strange village. The houses were made in large trees. The village was in the very centre of the forest. She walked a little towards that village. An unbearable pain stroke her in her right arm and she fell to her knees. Her vision was getting blurry but she could still see little kids coming towards her then she fell down on her belly unconscious.

She woke up several hours later. She was in one of those tree houses she saw earlier. A few kids dressed in green clothes were near her. One of them, a girl with green hair like her clothes, was tying a bandage around her left arm.

"Here you should be alright now" she said

Kate just stared a her and did not answer.

"My name's Saria. I'm a kokiri" she said "I believe you fought some skull kids back there in the woods…"

"Skull kids?" said Kate a little bit confused

"Yeah skull kids" Saria answered softly

"What are they exactly?" asked Kate sitting in the bed

"They are what we, the kokiris, become if we go too far from the de….. I mean from the village" answered hastily Saria "they uses poison darts to kill anything they can find"

"Is the poison dangerous?" asked Kate remembering that one of those darts had hit her

"If it isn't treated fast enough it's mortal but do not worry you are cured the poison isn't going to kill you" she answered with a big smile on her face "Now excuse me but I need to go. There's things a need to take care of. Feel free to visit the village. I'll come to see you when I'm finished." Saria said before getting out of the house

Kate slowly got up and looked to the few other kokiris which were present in the little house. One of them got up and walked in Kate's direction. He was a little taller than the others and looked more arrogant and selfish too.

"I'm Mido the village chief" he said looking at Kate with judging eyes

"My name's Kate" Kate answered offering her hand in front of her to shake Mido's one

Mido looked at Kate with amused eyes.

"You really think I'll touch someone like you? Don't make me laugh!" said Mido with a disgusted voice "anyway just watch out cause I'm watching you. Don't make anything you could regret…I'm letting you stay in this village only cause Saria demanded it. I just don't know why she wants you to stay in here…anyway just be careful we never know what can happen."

Mido left the room watching at Kate's confused face. The other kokiris left the room behind him. Kate was still confused when she went out of the house. So she wasn't wanted here. The only one who wanted him to stay was that girl Saria. Anyway she had some time to explore that strange village and to find a way to get back to her own world. She walked around the village and noticed that most of the kokiris were avoiding her. Though she did not know why she had a feeling that Mido had something to do about it. She wandered in the village for about a hour and she noticed that every kokiri had a little fairy following them. The fairies were about the size of a fist and they shone with an appeasing light. Kate liked to just stare at them and look at them flying. She was watching a white fairy when she realised she was getting out of the village. Behind her was the village but in front of her there was a little house which wasn't with the other houses. Kate wanted to know why and she wanted to know who lived in there. So she walked to it. She climbed the ladder who led to a balcony and slowly entered the house. Someone was sleeping in a bed. It was a kokiri but Kate did not see his fairy. Kate walked towards the little boy. It seemed like he had a nightmare. He was moving and talking in his sleep.

The drawn bridge was getting down. Link stood in front of it. The bridge was down and two girls on a white horse rushed out of the city. The little girl looked at Link. When they were out of sight a black horse came out of the city too. A man with an evil face and bright red hair was riding it. He stopped beside Link and stared at him before raising his right hand. Each time Link had woke up at this point of his nightmare. Kate was looking at the troubled kid when he suddenly woke up. They stared at each other for a few seconds. 

"Who are you?" asked Link as he got up of his bed

"I'm…I'm Kate…I'm sorry if I woke you up" Kate said

"It doesn't matter you haven't woke me up…it's that damn nightmare who woke me up again" said Link examining Kate "You're not from here don't you?"

"No…I'm not from here" answered Kate blushing slightly

"Well pleased to meet you Kate my name's Link" the little boy said with a big smile on his face "The kokiri without a fairy people call me"

"How come you don't have one?" Kate asked curiously

"I don't know…no one does" Link answered

They suddenly heard someone climbing the ladder. A few seconds later Saria entered the house.

"Ha! There you are" she said to Kate "I've been looking for you everywhere" she said laughing "I see you've met Link. He's nice isn't he? Anyway you can stay in the village as long as you want" she said

"But Mido doesn't want me to" Kate replied

"So you also met Mido…don't worry he talks big but never does anything. Anyway about what I was saying you can stay here as long as you want. The only problem is that I don't know where…" Saria did not have time to finish her sentence

"She can stay here with me" Link said hastily

"What a wonderful idea!" Saria said happily "Now that this is settled I'll go to bed. It's getting late"

Saria went out of the house letting Link and Kate alone.

"Thanks. It's nice of you to let me stay here" Kate said to Link a few minutes after Saria left the house

"It's nothing I'm glad I'll have some company" answered Link with a happy voice "I'm going out to take some fresh air. Want to come with me?" Link asked

"Sure" Kate answered as she followed Link outside

They stood on the balcony. Kate looked at the sunset. It was beautiful. Never had she saw a sunset that way. Probably was it cause she was in the middle of a forest and that she could clearly see the sky not like where she lived with all those buildings blocking the view. She continued looking at the sun disappearing behind the trees.

"You're coming or what?" Link asked

Kate looked around her and realised that Link was already down the ladder and waited for her. Kate hurried up and climbed down the wooden ladder. Link and her walked around the village. There wasn't a kokiri in the whole village. They were all in their houses surely sleeping. Kate and Link passed near a house and they suddenly heard footsteps. Three or four person were running in their direction. They both stopped and waited for the others to arrive. The footsteps suddenly stopped. Mido then appeared from behind the house. Three guys followed him.

"Well, well look what we've got here" Mido said sarcastically as the other guys circled Kate and Link "So you managed to make a friend after all. Very clever, you're with the only one I hate more than you in this village. Now if you don't mind we'll take care of both of you. Then nothing will prevent me from becoming Saria's favourite"

Mido and the three other kokiris got prepared to fight. Luckily they were unarmed.

"Take care of Link you three!" ordered Mido "I'll take care of her" he continued as he pointed Kate

Mido tried to punch Kate but he wasn't fast enough. Kate blocked the blow and punched Mido instead. Mido almost lost his balance and just as he was about to regain it another blow from Kate came from nowhere and got Mido right in the belly. Mido fell to his knees.

"I wouldn't say no to some help you know" Link shouted as he was dodging every hit from the three guys

Kate ran towards one of them and tackled him with her right shoulder sending him flying. The taller turned around to face Kate as Link continued fighting the other one. He was way faster than Mido was. Kate had barely time to dodge his hits and she couldn't find a way to hit him. Suddenly someone hit her in the back with a branch. She couldn't bear the pain and fell down on her back. At the same time Link came rushing towards her and knocked down the third guy. Link helped Kate to get up and she had just enough time to see Mido running away a branch in his hand.

"Those damn bastards" Link whispered before turning to Kate "Is your back alright?" he asked

"I think so" Kate answered "We should go back to the house now"

"You're right, it's getting late and you should get some rest" Link said

They walked in silence towards Link's house. When they got inside, Link showed to Kate a second bed. After that they both went to bed, exhausted. Kate's back was still hurting from the hit she had received earlier. She fell asleep almost immediately.

A little further from the village was the great deku tree. He was the spirit guardian of the forest and protected the kokiris. He was always surrounded by fairies. Navy, was the fairy he liked the most and she had always been there for him.

"Navy!" the great deku tree called "Navy!"

The little fairy came rushing to him.

"Yes master" she said

"The time as come Navy. It is finally time for the one without a fairy and for the newcomer to know their destiny" the great deku tree said

"I understand master"

"I want thee Navy to go and find them. Tell them that I want to see them" the great deku tree ordered to Navy

"I'm going master"

"Make haste Navy cause my destiny is now in your hands"

The sun was about to rise in the sky. A little fairy suddenly entered the village. There was already a few kokiris outside but they all had a fairy with them. Navy was still looking for the two guys when she noticed that lonely house. She felt that it was it. She knew they were in there. She headed towards the house and within few minutes she entered it. Both boys were still fast asleep. So she decided she'll have to wake them up.

"hey! Get up! Wake up! The great deku tree has summoned you! Come on!" Navy shouted

One of them finally woke up. Link sat down on his bed and looked at the fairy flying around the house.

"Was 'bout time you woke up" she said with an irritated voice

"What are you doing here?" Link asked to Navy

"I am Navy the fairy and I've been sent here by the great deku tree. He wants to see you and your friend" answered Navy "Now if you don't mind could you wake her up?"

Link did as she ask and woke up Kate. He explained everything to Kate and also told her about the great deku tree.

"Now we have to go. The great deku tree does not have all day" Navy ordered

"Yeah we're coming" Link replied

The three of them went on the balcony and down the ladder.

"Hey Link!" someone called

Link looked around and saw Saria emerging from the forest. She was hiding something behind her back. She stopped in front of them and stared at Navy.

"Ho! Looks like a fairy finally came to you" she said to Link with a pleased smile

"Well actually it isn't my fairy. She's been sent by the great deku tree" Link explained to Saria

"…I always knew that someday the great deku tree would had summoned you"

Saria looked at him. She seemed nervous.

"Here that's for you. I just felt that you would have needed this today and looks like I was right"

Saria had a nervous laugh then she handed a small sword to Link. A small ruby was incrusted at the base of its shank. The sword was green tainted. The blade was polished and sharpened. The sword glowed in the raising sun. It was the kokiri sword. The hidden treasure of the ancestors of the forest children, the kokiris.

"Isn't it the kokiri sword?" a surprised Link asked

Saria nodded

"But how could you get it no one had never been…"

"Do not ask question now" Saria interrupted "We do not have time to talk now…but I just want you to know that…well Link…I love you"

Saria leaned forward Link till her lips touched his. Link was a bit surprised. He putted his arms around Saria as they continued kissing. When they finally broke the kiss, they both blushed furiously. They looked at each others for a while. Saria smiled to Link. He then hugged her before releasing his grip.

"I always loved you too" Link said "I just did not knew how to say it"

"It's ok Link. I understand. I felt exactly as you felt" Saria smiled at him

"I'm sorry to break this moment but we really need to go now. The great deku tree will not wait forever" Navy shouted angrily

Link and Saria gave her a furious look. Saria then kissed Link softly on his right cheek.

"Now go. Do not make the great deku tree wait" Saria said to Link

**so here it is hope you liked it and plz R&R**


	2. The request of the dying tree

**A/N: so here's my second chapter. Hope you'll like it...it's kind of better than first one well I think anyway plz R&R thx.**

Link nodded before whispering a thanks. He then putted the sword back in its sheet and hung it on his back. Link kissed Saria one last time then he and Kate headed for the place where the great deku tree rested. After a few minutes of walking they entered the deep forest surrounding the village. They followed navy and she led them to a clearing. In the centre of it stood a gigantic tree. It was the great deku tree. Giant roots were everywhere around him. Fairies were flying around him. He looked quite old and fatigued. Navy flew right to him letting Link and Kate at the entrance of the clearing astonished by the beauty of the great deku tree. Navy stopped in front of what seemed like eyes.

"I'm back master" she said to the tree

A loud voice could be heard throughout the forest.

"Finally Navy. Are they here with you?" the great deku tree asked slowly

"Yes master they are here" she answered

"Come nearer children my vision isn't as good as it was before when I was younger" the tree said

Kate and Link slowly approached the huge tree. They stopped a few steps in front of him.

"I'm so glad that you accepted to come with Navy" the tree said to them

"It is such a great honour to meet you great deku tree" Link answered bowing slightly

"I'm the one who's honoured. Many would have gave anything to met the chosen ones" he said

"The chosen ones I don't understand…" said Kate with a confused look on her face

"It does not matter…it is not time for you to understand…" the great deku tree said in a faint whisper

"May I beg your pardon, but I would like to know why you summoned us?" Link asked respectfully

"I guess that is time for me to tell you what happened to me…a few weeks ago a man in black on a horse which was also black came to me. He was evil I could easily sense it. He wanted the kokiri emerald, the ancient stone of the forest. I refused to give it to him. He was so angry and frustrated that he putted a curse on me. I'm slowly dying and there's nothing I can do cause the curse is destroying me from the inside" the great said the last sentence with sadness and regret

No one talked. They were all too shocked to say anything. Especially Navy. She was trembling.

"I've summoned both of you cause I've got fate in your abilities. I know that the only one which can destroy this curse and free myself is both of you" the great deku tree said to them

"I…I just don't understand…how can we destroy this curse if you, the great deku tree, cannot do anything about it?" Link asked to the great deku tree with tears getting in his eyes

"It is simple young guy…you simply have to enter in me and kill the thing whose killing me…"

No one answered. The great deku tree then spoke again.

"I've got these for you…they're made from my wood so they will never break…please accept them respectfully…" the great deku tree said

Two skull kids came out from the woods. One of them carried a shield and the other one carried a wooden slingshot. The skull kid with the shield kneeled before Link while the other skull kid kneeled in front of Kate. They both took the weapon that belonged to them. The skull kid which brought the slingshot also gave to Kate a little sac containing deku seeds. Big hard seed which could be used as bullets for the slingshot.

"Now if you are both ready…" the deku tree began "It is time to enter my body and destroy that curse…Navy I want you to accompany these young fellows guide them well with your wise advises" the great deku tree finished his sentence and the three others nodded

The great deku tree opened his mouth wide and stayed like that. The three companions entered it reluctantly. They were scared of what they were about to find in there. They were surprised to see that it wasn't dark at all in there. In the very centre of the tree there was a giant hole covered by a spider web. On the walls there were vines growing. And at the top of the tree there was a kind of wooden bridge which led to the centre of the room. They approached the hole covered by a web.

"Hey Navy maybe you could go see what's down there" Kate suggested

"Yeah I'm going" navy answered as she passed through the web with ease

She flew right to the bottom and stopped just before entering in some water. She looked around. The room was darker then the one up there. A large pool of water was taking almost all of the room. Just in front of Navy there was a large tunnel who led to another room. Navy took another quick look before going up again. She came out of the hole.

"So what's down there?" Link asked her

"There's some deep water right below the hole and a saw a tunnel which led to another room" Navy answered

"Well looks like we need to go down there" Kate said

Link then took out his sword and attempted to cut through the spider web. Everytime he attacked the web his sword just stuck to it.

"It's useless" he said frowning "I'll never be able to cut through it" he putted out his sword

"I've got an idea!" exclaimed Kate as she looked at the ceiling

"What is it?" Link asked

"You'll see"

Kate ran towards the vines on the walls. She began climbing to it. Navy and Link just stared at her wondering what could be her brilliant idea. After a few minutes, Kate finally reached the top and stepped on the wooden bridge. She began walking towards the end of the bridge when suddenly something fell from the ceiling. Kate had barely time to jump back. A strange spider was hanging in front of her. It looked like a skull with spider legs. Kate took out her slingshot and shot a seed at the spider. But the seed had just been reflected. It skull was as hard as rock. Then the spider attacked Kate but she dodged the attack and she then saw it. The weak spot of that spider was its soft belly which wasn't protected by a hard shell. She quickly took another deku seed and shot it at the spider's belly. It let out a strange cry before falling down on the floor. It then disappeared into thin air. Kate heard Link asking if she was alright. Kate answered with a yes before putting away her slingshot. She then took a deep breath before running towards the end of the bridge. Kate just jumped in the air and began falling towards the spider web. Link then realised what Kate was doing. Kate just passed through the web completely destroying it. Link and Navy heard her fall in the water. Link got on the hedge of the hell and looked down it.

"Are you ok?" Link cried

"Yeah I'm fine!" Kate replied

A few seconds later Link landed in the deep water next to her. Navy soon followed. They both swam towards land and climbed on it.

"That was a brilliant idea you had Kate" complimented Link

"I know" they both laughed a little

They then heard something. Like if someone had spit something. Then a deku nut passed right next to them. They both got up and turned around to see who or what had thrown that. In front of them stood three strange creature. They looked like little trees and had a pipe shaped mouth. Their eyes shone with a red light. Another one of them spitted a deku nut. Link barely dodged it.

"What are those things?" Kate asked as she ran trying to avoid the projectile

"These are deku scrub!" Navy shouted "They aren't very strong but they can still be deadly when they attack in pack…we've got to do something about these but just don't get too close or they'll bury themselves into the ground" Navy said

Link and Kate just kept dodging those deku nuts. Then Link shouted: "this cannot continue like that!". He raised his deku shield and blocked one of the deku nuts. It was reflected right at the deku scrub who had spitted it. He received it in the face and fell down on the floor unconscious. The two other deku scrubs instantly stopped their attack.

"Please spare us" begged one of them with an ugly voice

"Yes please we were only obeying to the orders of queen Gommah" the other one added

"That's ok…now go way" Link ordered to them

They both nodded before taking their vanquished one and disappearing in the ground. Link was about to put out his shield and sword when Kate told to him to be ready cause they were surely getting near that queen Gommah. Link agreed as Kate took out her slingshot. They slowly entered the tunnel which led to the last room. As they entered it, the earth began to shake under their feet and rocks soon blocked the entrance to the tunnel. They looked around them and saw roots filling the ceiling. They were now under the great deku tree.

"There's nothing in here" said Kate

"You're right" added Link

"I wouldn't say that there isn't something in here" Navy said nervously "Look at the ceiling!"

They both looked up and realised that Navy was right. A gigantic thing was on the ceiling. it wasn't moving. No one of them moved. They just stared at the ugly thing. It was surely queen Gommah. She looked like a giant parasite. Plenty of legs were everywhere and there were some kind of razor like claws on two of her legs. Suddenly her only eye opened. It was orange and she looked at them. They all froze there. She let herself fell down on the ground with a loud sound. She looked at them and then made a loud cry. Kate took a seed and shot it at her but it only bounced on her though skin. She dashed towards Kate at a surprising speed and raised her razor-like claws and tried to hit Kate with them but Link was quick enough and pushed her of the way. Link barely had time to dodge Gommah's claws. He then gave her a hit with his kokiri sword but there wasn't a thing to do. Her skin was way too hard. Gommah made a sort of laugh before hitting Link with one of her strong legs. Link landed hard on the ground. Hopefully he wasn't hurt. He slowly got up. As Gommah went back to the ceiling, she cried and from the shadows of the room came some sort of creatures. They looked exactly like Gommah except the fact that they were way smaller and had only two small legs. They were slow and easy to kill. Kate and Link killed them all. Gommah then made a terrible cry. They then realised that those small creatures were Gommah's larva. She fell back on the ground and began running towards Link. The earth was trembling and she looked angry. Kate then took another seed and aimed for Gommah's eye. She shot the seed hoping it will hit the mark. And it did. Gommah instantly fell to the ground convulsing violently.

"Now Link! Attack her eye!" shouted Kate

Link tightened its hold on his sword and began attacking Gommah's eye. With each hit he gave her she let out horrible screams. Then after a few hits, she got up. It looked like nothing had happened though her eye was completely destroyed. She suddenly began to scream and it looked like she was choking. Then she collapsed on the ground dead. Link and Kate were both panting. They both took out their weapons. It was over. Queen Gommah was nothing more. They stood there proud of themselves but wondering how they would get out of there. Then from nowhere a portal formed in front of the queen's dead body. It was the same portal that had transported Kate to the kokiri forest at the first place. Kate then thought that maybe it will take her back to her own world. She stepped in it and the same thing as before happened. She could not move and she couldn't talk. Though she heard Link and Navy calling her name she could not answer them. Then her feet left the ground and once again she disappeared. She once again landed softly on the ground. She opened her eyes and realised she was back in front of the great deku tree.

Moments later Link and Navy landed softly next to her. Kate was a bit disappointed to see she was still in here but she rapidly forgot that. They were too happy to have freed the great deku tree from his curse.

"Great deku tree! We did it!" cried Navy

"I'm proud of you three…my hopes in you were well placed" he said "And now it is time for me to go"

The three of them looked at him. But then Kate realised what the great deku tree meant by "It is time for me to go".

"But we lifted the curse…you are supposed to be ok now…" Kate said

"You may have lifted the curse but it is too late…I will die and there's nothing you can do about it…" the great deku tree said sadly

"But…but…" Link started

"I haven't much time left…I will give to you what I died for…the thing that the man from the desert wanted so badly that he putted that deadly curse on me…the kokiri emerald…please accept it…" the great deku said slowly

No one answered. No one wanted either. The great deku tree whispered incomprehensible words. They just looked up as a green light began appearing above their head. There was a blinding flash then the kokiri emerald landed softly in Link's hand. It was a beautiful emerald surrounded by gold. It was lighter then it looked to be. They looked at the stone then looked at the great deku tree.

"Now my kids…it is time for you to go to the princess of destiny" the great deku tree began "Just go the Hyrule Castle…she should be waiting for you…show her the kokiri emerald and she'll understand everything…now it is time for me to leave…goodbye Navy…goodbye young fellows…good luck…the destiny of Hyrule rests upon your shoulders…" the great deku tree closed his eyes

He slowly began to wither. His leaves died and fell down from the sky. A few tears were getting in Link's eyes as Navy was trembling furiously. The great deku tree was still there in front of them but now it wasn't alive anymore. He was now darker and all withered. Link took another look at the kokiri emerald before putting it in a pocket.

"We should get going now…" Link said

"You're right it's no use staying here.." Kate replied

She made a few steps in the forest direction and Link followed her.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Navy exclaimed as she went in their direction "The great deku tree would have wanted me to help with in your quest" she said before facing the deku tree again "Good bye…great deku tree…" she said before following the others into the forest

**Hope it was good I'm now kinda stuck on chapter 3 so it might take a while before I update again.**


End file.
